Kejutan
by Miss SkinnyBitch
Summary: Uco tidak menyangka Rama memberikannya sebuah kejutan


Kejutan

Rama x Uco

.

.

"Anjing!" teriakan keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan disertai dengan pukulan keras di atas meja.

Seketika semuanya terdiam, dan memandang takut pada orang yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Lo semua gak becus! Gue cuma buat lu bunuh tuh orang tapi lo pada balik dengan tangan kosong!" Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Tamparan ini gak cukup buat nutupin kesalahan lo!" tamparan kembali mendarat tetapi di wajah yang berbeda.

Uco, pria yang saat ini sedang mengeluarkan amarahnya terus saja melampiaskannya dengan menampar tanpa ampun. Anak buahnya tidak berkutik walaupun rasa panas menjalar di pipi mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar anjing! Gue rugi gara-gara lo lo pada! Gue udah kasih senjata terbaik, dan kalian dengan begonya malah bikin gue rugi! Sekarang bubar, dan bagaimananya cara lo semua bunuh tuh orang! Bawaain gue kepalanya." Perintah yang diberikan Uco segera mendapatkan respon dari anak buahnya. Semua orang segera membubarkan diri dari ruangan, dan melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan.

Ketika semua orang keluar, Uco sendirian di dalam ruangan. Dia kembali duduk, dan menghisap kembali rokok yang dia tinggalkan tadi. Dia memijat kepalanya yang pusing karena kebodohan anak buahnya. Sebenarnya Uco dapat membunuh orang yang membuatnya kesal dengan mudah, tetapi dia sudah membayar semua orang yang ikut dengannya, dan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uangnya begitu saja.

"Sial!" Uco mengumpat keras. "Awas aja kalau mereka balik dengan tangan kosong. Gue bakal kulitin mereka satu-satu! Kalau kerja mereka kayak gini, gue rugi bandar!" Uco mengebrak meja dengan sangat keras untuk kedua kalinya.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, dan Uco siap-siap untuk memarahi orang yang berani menganggunya, tetapi ketika melihat siapa yang membuka pintu itu Uco mengurungkan niatnya. Uco dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi ekspresi penuh kebahagiaan,

"Rama," suara nada Uco terdengar ramah. Dia terdengar senang, dan mematikan rokok yang dia hisap.

"Kenapa lagi lo? Sekarang apa lagi yang bikin lo senewen?" pria yang dipanggil Rama oleh Uco mendekati bos mafia itu dengan santai.

"Biasa anak buah gue, gak becus ngerjain tugas mereka." Uco segera beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung memeluk Rama dengan erat.

"Lo kurusan deh Co," Rama mengelus-elus punggung Uco."Gak ada gue, lo jadi jelek gini."

Uco melepaskan pelukannya, "Sialan lo! tapi emang iya sih."

"Co,"

"Hm,"

"Kangen gue." Ucapan Rama membuat pipi Uco memerah.

"Hm, gue juga." Gumam Uco pelan, tetapi Rama masih mendengarnya dan malah menggoda Uco dengan mencubit pipi bos mafia itu.

"Lo kapan balik? Kalau lo telepon gue pasti gue jemput." Ucap Uco setelah melihat Rama pertama kalinya setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu. Dia berusaha mengalihkan rasa malunya.

"Tadi pagi, males gue nungguin lo. Lo suka lama kalau jemput gue. Lagi pula gue juga mau jalan-jalan santai dulu sebelum ke sini." Rama tersenyum jahil pada Uco.

"Hm, sialan lo ah!" Uco meninju pelan bahu Rama. "Lo gak taruh tas lo dulu?" tanya Uco saat melihat ransel yang dibawa Rama.

Rama menggeleng. "Buat lo nih," Rama memberikan ransel yang dia bawa kepada Uco. "Hadiah." Rama mengatakannya agar Uco tidak banyak bertanya padanya.

Uco menerima ransel pemberian Rama, dan membukanya. Uco mengeritkan keningnya.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Uco kebingungan.

"Bisalah," jawaban Rama tidak membuat Uco puas.

"Tapi darimana lo tau kalau gue lagi butuh ini?" Uco membutuhkan jawaban dari Rama. Uco tidak habis pikir dengan Rama dengan maksud hadiah yang diberikan padanya.

"Kan gue selalu tau apa yang dibutuhkan Uco." Rama menekan dagu Uco dengan gemas."Jadi gimana? Gak marah-marah lagi kan? Capek-capek gue bawainnya."

"Ya enggaklah, ngapain sih lo pake repot-repot bawa kepala Prakoso? Ngurangin kerjaan anak buah gue aja." Uco segera menutup kembali ransel itu, dan meletakkannya dengan kasar ke lantai."

"Kepengen aja. Lagian gue bete kalau pas gue datang lu malah masang muka cemberut kayak tadi." Ucap Rama yang membuat Uco tersipu malu.

"Makasih atas hadiah, tapi lo gak apa-apa kan?"

Rama segera memegang perutnya membuat Uco khawatir.

"Yang mana yang sakit?" Uco mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Rama yang malah mendapatkan balasan tawa yang kencang dari Rama."Ah! Sialan njing!"

Uco memasang muka cemberut karena Rama telah menjahilinya.

"Maaf, gue cuma bercanda." Rama segera mencium sekilas bibir Uco yang penuh dengan nikotin.

"Jangan kayak gitu lagi Ram!" Suara Uco melunak.

"Iya, lagian kapan lagi ngeliat muka lo kayak tadi."

"Gue gak suka!"

"Tapi gue suka. Rasa khawatir lo bikin gue semakin cinta."

Kedua kalinya Uco tersipu malu. Mata Uco melebar ketika mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari Rama. Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Uco yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar itu dengan lembut. Mata Uco yang terbuka kini terpejam dan menikmati ciuman yang menyalurkan kerinduan yang tak terbendung. Dua minggu tidak bertemu dan hanya berjumpa melalui panggilan Video tidak membuat keduanya puas. Belum lagi Uco yang selalu terangsang di saat panggilan Video dengan Rama, dan Rama dengan jahil memutuskan sambungan lalu meninggalkannya bermain sendiri.

Rama segera melepaskan ciumannya. Rama melihat wajah Uco yang memerah. "Wajah ini yang bikin gue selalu kangen. Bibir ini yang selalu gue tunggu buat gue cium, dan tubuh lo yang selalu bikin gue ketagihan. Lo emang benar-benar cantik Co," Rama mencium bibir sekilas bibir Uco sekilas.

"Sialan, gue ganteng Ram!" Uco tidak rela dirinya dikatakan cantik walaupun dalam hubungan mereka, dia yang menjadi pihak penerima semua napsu Rama yang tak terbendung.

Rama hanya tertawa, dan segera mengendong Uco seperti pangeran yang mengendong pujaan hatinya. Uco menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Rama, dan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Rama. Andai saja ada yang melihat Uco seperti ini, Uco tidak segan untuk membungkam mereka ke dasar lautan.

Rama berjalan santai membawa Uco ke kamar rahasia mereka yang tersembunyi dibalik rak buku. Uco memang sudah mendesain kalau ada kegiatan tak terduga seperti ini, karena dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun untuk melihat tubuh kekasihnya.

Hari ini sepertinya akan menjadi hari yang panjang karena dua minggu tidak bertemu keduanya menahan lahar di dalam diri mereka, dan saat ini mereka harus meledakkannya bersama kerinduan mereka saat tidak bertemu selama dua minggu lamanya.

FIN


End file.
